Mal's SingALong Blog
by Skittlesandsnickers
Summary: This is a Dr. Horrible and Firefly crossover, telling one version of what could possibly happen if Dr. Horrible was suddenly thrown into the Firefly universe.    We do not own any rights to Firefly or Dr. Horrible, they belong to Fox and Joss Whedon.


**Act 1: Horrible, Revenge, and Serenity**

"Oh, hello there, I'm Dr. Horrible." A blonde-haired guy showed up on a screen. He wore goggles on top of his head and the expression he wore on his face showed that he must have come up with something. "Usually, I have some bad news for you, but no my friend, today, I have good news." He stopped abruptly to laugh loudly and evilly. Then he stopped just as abruptly. "Sorry. I felt like that as a new villain- see, look at my new wardrobe." He pointed at his new red Doctor's outfit before continuing, "That as a new villain who has been accepted into the Evil League of Evil, that I should have myself an evil laugh before telling you of my scheme." Dr. Horrible shrugged. "So anyways, my new evil scheme is-"

"I got your laundry." Dr. Horrible jumped up at the sound of his minion, Moist, entering their lair with a bag of laundry.

"Moist! I was in the middle of revealing a scheme here!" Dr. Horrible looked at his minion before taking the bag away. "Thanks.."

"Okay, I thought the Evil League of Evil told you to stop making blogs after your plan at the mayor's speech was foiled by Captain Hammer." Moist settled down in the large chair that resided in the room. "Remember who all watches."

"I know but.. This is just.. a.. video diary." Dr. Horrible trailed off, looking caught. Moist sighed.

"A video diary? That's believable." Moist shrugged. "Well, I'm off to go make some teenaged girls feel uncomfortable and want to take a shower. Later." He stood back up and left the lair. Dr. Horrible stared after him before running a hand through his hair, then leaving.

"Hmm, now that Moist is gone, I shall commence talking about my evil plan." Dr. Horrible said evilly. A cell phone rang and Dr. Horrible look down at his pocket to realize it was his. He picked up his cell phone and got a call from Bad Horse's usual cowboy singers.

_Don't talk about your plan_

_You know what happened last time_

_You were attacked by Captain Hammer _

_You fled form the scene and lost the loot_

_With your tail between your legs_

_The Evil League of Evil was not too happy_

_You talk about your plan and if your're caught once again_

_You'll be kicked out from the Evil of League Evil_

_And assassinated by the Thoroughbred of Sin_

_So don't incur his wrath or prepare to face his might_

_Signed Bad Horse_

_ "_Huh, does the Evil League of Evil have anything better to do?" Dr. Horrible's phone rang again.

_We heard that_

_Signed Bad Horse_

"Fine, I'm turning off this video camera and shall talk to myself because I like hearing my evil plan." Dr. Horrible strode over to a very odd looking machine that beeped and flashed and look much like his Doom's Day gun, only blue instead of red and beeping. "Thanks the the wonderflorium I retrieved for my Doom's Day gun, I have managed to invent this new gun that will open a portal into the past that will allow me to kill Captain Hammer while he is a baby." Dr. Horrible tilted his head back and started his evil laugh.

"Somebody call?" Captain Hammer entered the room and look ready for a fight flashing his arrogant but brilliant grin. "I heard your plans to kill me as a baby."

"How did you hear that? I didn't even say it on my blog!"

"You left the camera on."

"Oh, well no matter I will still activate the machine and commence with my plan." Dr. Horrible ran over to his gun and started up the machine. The machine launched a blue portal that outlined the far wall of the room, leading into a black nothingness.

Captain Hammer ran across the room and tackled Dr. Horrible the last two strides into the portal.

"Kaylee, get that engine fixed!" A voice boomed through the intercom that led to the engine room where Kaylee was. She was grabbing tools and ducking under the engines she knew so well in a frantic.

"Workin' on it!" She yelled back, even though she needed to press the button for her reply. Mal would know she would be working.

"She better not wreck my ship. Wash!" Mal stepped onto the bridge and stood behind Wash, who was trying to maneuver through some space trash. "Come on Wash, I allow you to fly this boat I expect you to be able to land her in one piece.

"I don't recall exploding yet sir!" Wash grunted and pulled on the controls to avoid a piece of what used to be a ship.

"Captain, what's going on here?" Zoe stepped through the doorway and examined the black expanse filled with the debris of an uncountable number of ships before them.

"We ran into what looks like a space-fill. Illegal space-fill. Been tryin' to get through this _gorram_ part of space to get to Yola. Inara's got a client there, and I was thinkin' we'd get a job while we were there, but your husband has to land us in one piece first," Mal explained and gripped Wash's seat as another avoidance came.

"Don't worry Captain, everything's shiny," Wash grunted.

In the kitchen sat three more of the vessel Serenity.

"The hell is goin' on here? Guy can't get no sleep around here anymore." Jayne grunted and grabbed an apple from the table River was sitting at. The action cost him his balance and he tumbled to the floor still clutching the apple, which remained unharmed. Shepherd Book was beside her, both looking at something.

"I'm telling you, River, it's just a circle in the table left from liquids. There's no meaning to it." He spoke softly. River shook her head and stared at the circle. Reaching out, manipulating the circle of water.

"I know it has no meaning to it, but it has something deeper to it.. like your stories." She started. Shepard rolled his eyes. "Mal's apples.." She started giggling as Simon and Kaylee entered the room. "Mal doesn't need his apples does he?"

"Mal shouldn't have left 'em lyin' for us to take," Jayne growled and bit into his stolen apple.

"If the world was your way, we'd all have been morons and fools," Simon commented.

"Heh, at least I'd be a full fool," Jayne replied taking another bite of his apple.

The Firefly class vessel Serenity cleared the debris field and started it's decent towards the planet Yora. Yora appeared to be a dry planet with very few places that resembled anything that would support any form of life. One of the few places that supported life is where Serenity was heading, towards a medium-sized city called Yora's Landing.

Serenity was piloted to one of the ports near the outside of the city. The port itself was unremarkable, only offering a place to land and a few officials to monitor the surroundings.

After the ship had landed, all of the crew stepped off the quickly lowering boarding ramp of the vessel.

"Don't look like she suffered any damage." Mal stepped back to glance at Serenity.

"At least any expensive damage. Tends to be difficult when you go through a debris field like that," Wash added.

"What the hell were we goin' through anyways? I kept getting' thrown off my bunk. Can't get no proper sleep like that." Jayne rubbed his head, with the apple still in hand, for a bump he received earlier, and rested his other hand on his trusty gun.

"Illegal space-fill." Mal answered, grabbing the apple Jayne was about to take a bite out of. "Well, time to get what we need done here on Yola. Inara left in her shuttle as soon as we landed, so that gives us a few hours to take care of things. She hasn't had much time to rest since our last trip, so might end up buying us a little more time." He grimaced and sighed. "Come on, we have work to do." He shot his head in a direction that signaled his crew to follow. Simon, River, and Wash stayed behind on the ship. The group began walking towards the more crowded city area.

Zoe began looking around from force of habit, looking for any signs of trouble. She noticed nothing out of the ordinary at first, but as they walked along more they were past by an alliance patrol.

"There looks to be a couple of Alliance here." Zoe warned, whispering behind Mal.

"We won't stay here long, just go back to the ship and warn them trouble might be heading our way. We'll just be getting' some food and head back, you hear? No wanderin' off." Mal instructed.

"Yes sir," Zoe commanded and then ran off.

"Maybe we can get some bread, maybe milk? Gosh, that sure would be nice." Kaylee smiled.

"Maybe some oranges too. I think I managed to save up a little of my share from the last job," Shepherd commented patting her shoulder. Kaylee danced with glee at that statement.

"I haven't had oranges in forever," Kaylee beamed like a child awaiting a Christmas present.

"Haha, we'll see about changed that forever into something shorter," Shepard smiled.

They walked towards the nearby marketplace that was extremely crowded, and got supplies and food they needed. Luckily, no trouble bothered them and they were able to head back to Serenity ready for the next trip into space.

Shiiiiiiip...

"Alright, we're here until Inara leaves, got that? Alliance is out there, so no one leaves under any circumstance. Understood?" Mal closed the ship door and began making his way to the stairs. Suddenly, the ship started rocking and an opening began forming on the ship's door.

"Captain!" Kaylee gasped since she was next to the door. A person dressed in red came running out and into her, knocked her to the ground. Another person in a black shirt with a yellow circle containing a hammer appeared and landed on his feet besides the odd couple on the ground.

"What in the hell...?" Jayne started, staring at the person standing. Jayne began getting his gun ready and eager for a fight.

"How...?" Zoe stared.

"How is that even possible?" Simon gawked. Simon and River could be seen on the landing about the cargo hold. River simply giggled.

Mal simply began cussing in Chinese.

"Well, this is new, but I'm prettier." His double smirked.

_Firefly Theme:_

_Take my love, take my land_

_Take me where I cannot stand_

_I don't care, I'm still free_

_You can't take the sky from me_

_Take me out to the black_

_Tell 'em I ain't comin' back_

_Burn the land, boil the sea_

_You can't take the sky from me_

_There's no place I can be_

_Since I found Serenity_

_But you can't take the sky from me..._

"Well, this is mighty odd," Mal commented.

"Odd? Nothing is odd while I'm here," Captain Hammer replied.

"You and lab coat boy just popped up on my vessel through that glowing blue hole there. I do believe that qualifies as odd."

"As the lab coat boy I can explain things," Dr. Horrible interjected, getting off of Kaylee and helping her up. "Even if my trip somehow allowed me to land on this...*gulp* girl."

"You better because I'm about two seconds from locking you and pretty boy over here in the hold."

"Yes I am pretty," Hammer beamed, posing, "so let's not throw my pretty face in any hold."

"Well, this flux compositor has somehow transported us to your ship, and seemingly through time and into another dimension," Horrible explained.

"Huh," Wash huffed, "I figured we were the only crazy people left in this galaxy."

"Crazy? These guys just invaded our ship, I say we shoot 'em," Jayne suggested.

"Future?" Kaylee perked up at Mal, interested, "So Captain, you used to look like that?"

"If he looked like this he never would've stopped looking this good." Hammer said, still posing.

"Captain Ego-" Mal started.

"Hammer." Hammer corrected. Mal glared at him.

"Captain Hammer, you'll do no talking as long as I'm in control and asking the questions on my ship."

"I entered a world where, for once, Hammer is not favored." Dr. Horrible beamed.

"Hey now, they just need to warm-up to me." Hammer pouted.

"I'm warming up already," Kaylee said, taking a step towards Hammer. Simon and River came downstairs to see what the noise was about, and River stared at Hammer.

"What..?" Simon started, really confused. Dr. Horrible glared at Hammer as Dr. Horrible grabbed Kaylee.

"You won't taint this girl's head like you did Penny!" Horrible yelled, pointing his a gun, which was a Doom's Day gun, at Hammer. Then his face softened; the lights dimmed and soft music began playing.

_Dr. Horrible:_

_Penny, my dear Penny_

_Your untimely death-_

_I'm sorry, sorry,_

_Your death was so unfortunate.._

He trailed off, his expression hardening. He gripped Kaylee tighter and she protested. Mal and Simon took a step forward but Dr. Horrible had come armed with his Doom's Day gun. Dr. Horrible pointed the gun towards Mal warning him to stay away as he sang. Faster music started playing.

_Dr Horrible:_

_If your last words _

_Had been different_

_I would take pity on you_

_Sad, isn't it?_

_But I am Dr. Horrible_

_(PhD in Horribleness)_

_And Captain Hammer _

_Is solely my nemesis_

_I seek out to destroy_

_All on his side_

_Penny, my dear_

_You have shown me the light_

Mal took a step forward hesitantly, and to his surprise, started singing.

_Mal:_

_Is this a musical?_

_Why are you singing?_

_-Oh _gorram_!_

_Why am **I** singing?_

Hammer stepped in with a stupid grin.

_Hammer:_

_Look at this!_

_He sings almost as well as me_

_But he has a stupid accent_

_I am better and more pretty!_

Mal glared at Hammer and stepped up to him.

_Mal:_

_Stop singing!_

Gorram_ it!_

_I don't want singing!_

_Not on my ship!_

Kaylee found she could move within the grasp of Dr. Horrible and turned her body sideways so that she could turn her face to him.

_Kaylee:_

_I wonder if you're really dangerous_

_Or if your gun is just for show_

_But please, mister, please_

_Let me go!_

Dr. Horrible frowned at her for the moment, distracted.

_Dr. Horrible:_

_Now tell me,_

_Why would I do such a thing?_

_I am not fool_

_I know what you think!_

_I am Dr. Horrible!_

_(PhD in Horribleness!)_

_Bow to my will,_

_Or all will be-_

Dr. Horrible was punched in the face, and he let go of Kaylee in the process. She stumbled and landed against Mal, who was the person to punch the doctor.

"I got tired of his _gorram_ singin' on my ship." He stated, turning to look at his crew after setting Kaylee right. "Now no more singin' on my vessel, _dong ma_?"

"I don't know, I thought that was pretty cool," Jayne jumped in, "you even had your turn singing, Captain, and you're pretty good. Why, it makes me want to join in! _I am-" _And then River, who had come up beside him, punched his lights out. Jayne fell to the ground.

"I made the bad noise go away." She stated.


End file.
